Kingdom Hearts: Power of the Guardians
by XxSiggaMyLockerxX
Summary: What happens when Amaya, Kaida, Izo, and Haru find out they might just be th emost powerful beings to exsist? Journey on a quest more perilous then anything that has ever been. Follows after KH2.


**A/N: My first story I'm writing with a friend that I'm posting on here. This leaves off right where KH2 ends. **

**Me: I wanna see Riku…**

**Kais: what the heck? The first thing you always wanna do is that -_- **

**Me: Buuuuut I lurve him :3**

**Kais: ugh where is Izo when you need to punch something?**

**Me: Hehehe! Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts! :'(**

**Kais: oh quit crying on here when you aren't in reality**

**Me: Who says I'm not….?**

**Sora: I DO!**

**Me & Kais: 0_0**

**Sora: What…?**

**Kais:…OKAY WHO LEFT THE DOOR UNLOCKED THIS TIME!**

**Me: I blame your dad…. Cause it was him…. **

**Riku: Hey, I lost Sora.**

**Me: *fangirl squeal then faints***

**Kais: of course Any ways ONTO THE STORY!**

"The first official meeting of G.O.L will now commence," A bored Haru stated. He sat right next to me on his leather love seat, Kaida spread her legs across his entire couch so she used up that, while Izo sat by himself on the floor in front of me and Haru. All of us were somehow fanning ourselves because of the hot Destiny Island weather. Today it was especially humid and pasty.

"First order of business," Kaida stated in a weird voice. "What do we talk about?"

"OH, OH let's talk about BUNNIES!" I exclaimed proudly. All that got me was 3 weird stares.

"Really, _bunnies_?" Kaida replied, sounding exasperated.

"Yeah, this is probably the only thing me and Kaida could ever agree on," Izo agreed.

"For crying out loud, don't agree with me! I always taste puke in my mouth when I hear your voice," Kaida growled while glaring at Izo. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you weird-os…" Haru mumbled. I giggled while Kaida threw a pillow at him. After he swatted it away I hugged him around the waist, still giggling.

"Caaaause you love us!" I giggled. "You'd never not be our friend, would you?" I asked my blonde guy-friend.

"N-no never b-but c-could you l-let g-go of m-me?" He blushed. I raised an eyebrow, yet, I nodded. I let go and sat cross legged on the seat.

"So what _are _we going to do?" I asked, finally calming down. We all shrugged and ended up doing our own things.

Oh, I just remembered! I never introduced myself or my friends. My name is Amaya. I have long black hair with bangs and blue-purple eyes. My daily outfit is usually a black spaghetti-strap dress that goes down to my knees (It has ruffle trim at the top and flares out at the bottom), a teal and black fingerless arm sock on my right hand, a black fingerless glove on my left, knee high teal and black socks, and black ballet flats. I just moved here to Destiny Islands from Hollow Bastion. Personally, I find Destiny Islands much, much better because I actually know people here, unlike at Hallow Bastion.

Then my best friend is Kaida! She has fire-engine red hair that goes a little past her ears with a lighter red head band. She has this necklace that has coral blue pipes hanging off a gold chain. Then, she has a red vest that is unbuttoned and sleeveless, with something like the top of a white tube top for a shirt, exposing her belly, and then she has a red mini skirt with a red bandanna wrapped around it. On her feet is a pair of gladiator sandals that wraps up seven inches up her leg. A golden arm bracelet hugs her upper left arm. Kaida says she grew up on Destiny Island, but from her parents I've heard she just wants to hide the fact that she's from a place called the land of dragons.

Next there is Izo. He's kind of the goody-two-shoes of the group, which is why he doesn't get along with the trouble maker of the group, Kaida. He has neon blue bed head hair and lighter blue eyes. He usually wears a blue hoodie and a white t-shirt underneath, brown pants, and some sneakers. Around his neck hangs blue headphones (Like the ones DJs wear) and a few cross necklaces.

Haru is the mysterious, sarcastic, bad-boy of the group. Not really a trouble-maker but he isn't necessarily….. well behaved. He has a brown jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, blue baggy jeans, and sneakers.

So now you've basically met the entire group of G.O.L. What is that you might ask? Well, we're not actually sure yet. But so far, the name is catchy, so we kept it. The room fell silent as I played with the ends of my hair. Then an idea hit me!

"Guys, we should go to the beach!" I yelled, startling everyone.

"Don't we practically live on a beach?" Haru muttered.

"No, no it's an awesome idea!" Kaida said, physically brightening.

"I agree with _Amaya_," Izo said wanting to get the point out that he still hated Kaida. Haru sighed, defeated and outnumbered.

"So now you become smart?" Kaida muttered.

"Fine guys, we'll go to the beach," He mumbled, ignoring Kaida. We all cheered (Excluding him) and ran out the door, him trudging behind us. We all started laughing and running to the beach, when I noticed Haru was lagging behind. He looked really lonely so I ran back and grabbed his hand dragging him with me.

"C'mon Haru! Stop being such a slowpoke, it's bad for your health!" I giggled, dragging behind me a blushing and smiling Haru. We finally caught up to the smiling and bickering pair of enemies. They were doing their usual pointless arguing.

"I AM NOT FROM THE LAND OF DRAGONS! You lunatic…" She yelled.

"Then why did I-"

"Butt-head."

"-Hear your parents-"

"Jerk face."

"-Saying that you were-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. Haru and I laughed and they turned around, confused.

"You guys are so funny!" I giggled, but they both seemed focused on something else.

"Wata- whoda- what the heck?" Kaida said, her finger trailing something in the sky.

Haru and I turned around to find two smoking figures in the sky shooting towards the water.

"Shooting stars!" I gasped.

"_There not shooting stars!_" Kaida grumbled exasperatedly. "Let's just go see what it is."

"Let's make a wish before we check it out." I said, closing my eyes. _I wish that G.O.L will never be separated,_ I thought, smiling.

_Slap!_

"SUCKER!" I heard Kaida yell, followed some footsteps. I opened my eyes to find my three friends running to where the two figures where landing.

"Jerks!" I yelled at them, then started sprinting to catch up. After much running, we finally made it to the shore.

Kaida walked towards me and whispered in my ear, "Before we dock let's jump off and beat them there okay?"

I nodded as Izo and Haru came out of the boat shop with a pass for a boat big enough for all of us. We climbed in and the boys started to row the small wooden boat. It took maybe twenty minutes before we even saw land. As it came up on the horizon, Kaida and I shared a look and she nodded. We jumped off the boat and swam like our lives depended on it.

"HEY! What are you guys doing?" Haru yelled.

"BEATING YOU TO THE ISLAND YOU LUNATICS!" Kaida yelled as we swam to the approaching shore.

"Yeah, _we're _the lunatics," Izo muttered.

"THAT JUST EARNED YOU A SLAP IN THE FACE SO BE PREPARED!" Kaida screamed. We were able to stand up after a couple minutes of Izo and Kaida fighting. We stuck our tongues out at them and pumped our fists up victoriously.

"OH YEAH! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS OF AWESOMENESS!" Kaida yelled and I laughed. They arrived on the shore and we gathered around a large tower with a zip line leading to a smaller tower.

"Okay, let's go see what those figure were." I announced.


End file.
